Standard commercial tool storage units are typically comprised of a housing body having a plurality of compartments or drawers that include devices to prevent or limit access to those compartments or drawers by various means, including a simple key lock on the outside of the housing body. Too often, storage units of this type prove difficult to make and maintain with simplicity and to adapt locking devices to different types of tool storage units. Moreover, keys for these locking systems are often lost or misplaced, or fall into the wrong hands that can result in the loss of extremely expensive and varied tools and other commercial devices stored in those units, especially if there are no effective ways to remedy such a situation without being physically present where the particular locked tool storage unit may be located.